Mémoire Perdue Terraink
by FannyBrd
Summary: Quand une journée de convention s'annonce pour un homme, connu des internets, deviendra un cauchemar car celui-ci a perdu la mémoire pour une soirée un peu trop arrosée laissant 500 000 personnes derrière lui ainsi que ses amis et famille. Fanfiction Laink et Terracid [Terraink et Supermixem]
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Paris Games Week

Depuis quelques temps Damien (Terracid pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas ou viennent seulement de les connaitre) broyait du noir, il n'avait plus la joie et l'envie de faire des lives avec son « ami » Thomas(Laink), ni de faire les montages comme il aime faire. D'ailleurs ces dernière vidéos les qualifiait de « nul à chier » à cause de son montage dont il n'était pas du tout fière et à cause de ça il n'a même pas commencé le montage du dernier live qu'il devait sortir aujourd'hui, ou plutôt hier car il est 5 heures du matin et vient de ce lever pour la Paris Games Week avec bien évidemment la boule au ventre, rien que de penser qu'il va passer toute la convention la personne qu'il aime. Vous allez surement dire « Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire directement comme ça au moins c'est fait ! » imaginez-vous à sa place vous allez surement flipper votre race rien que de découvrir que vous aimez votre meilleur ami et que vous est vous-même du même sexe que lui, bah vous avez les boules quoi ! Bref, il se leva s'habilla et bu que la moitié de son café, il n'avait pas l'envie d'en boire, comme le trois quart des choses qu'il aimait faire avant. Il regarda l'heure pris sa valise et partit pour la gare direction Paris. Il s'installe après avoir posé ses bagages, il s'essaya coté fenêtre portable en main et casque sur la tête pour passer le temps du voyage. Il regardait dehors d'un œil fatiguer, il pouvait voir qu'il avait quitté Tours vu les champs qui se présentaient à ses yeux .Il arriva à Paris, le ciel était gris une pluie menaçais la ville il se dépêcha d'arriver à l'hôtel et entra dans sa chambre. Elle était toute simple avec un grand lit deux places .Ils avent dit qu'ils verraient entre qui dormaient avec qui. Oui Damien ne seras plus seul pour très longtemps, ses amis Laink, Guzz, Porto, Gydias et HugoDélire était de la partie aussi .Dans la chambre il y avait un petit couloir d'entré qui donnais vu sur directement sur la fenêtre qui montraient les bâtiments parisiens. Le lit était juste dessous la fenêtre. Sur la droite la droite la salle de bain et juste à côté de celle-ci les toilettes .Terracid posa ça valise sur son lit et rangea ses affaires dans une armoire. Une fois fini il alla voir les réseaux sociaux et vit que tous ses amis venaient d'arriver dans Paris, sourit en voyant qu'ils allaient arriver. Il était très fatigué et se coucha simplement sur le lit encore tout habillé et s'endormi presque immédiatement.

Pdv Laink

J'étais trop content d'être de retours à la Paris Games Week, voir les abonnés ,leur parler et surtout de voir mes potes et de leurs annoncé une bonne nouvelles que je tenais à leur dire à la convention pour faire plus surprise parce que moi en couple c'est un grand évènement ! J'arrive à l'hôtel et monte à la chambre de Terra car on c'était donner rendez-vous dans sa chambre car il serait le premier arriver. Je lui envoie un message comme j'étais vers l'hôtel mais ne reçus aucune réponse de ça part .Bizarre lui qui répondait tout le temps .L'employé charger des clés de l'hôtel me donne le numéro de chambre et je monte. Arriver devant la porte je frappe mais aucune réponse alors j'ouvre quand même. Quand je rentre je vois Terracid en train de dormir je me retiens de rigoler pour ne pas le réveiller. Je pose ma valise à coter du lit et descend dehors pour fumer (je crois qu'il fume en vrai). Je vois arriver tout le groupe arrivé en criant comme des malades et moi je criais aussi en me foutant royalement des regards des autres.


	2. Chapter 2: Je suis désoler Damien

PdV omniscient

Tout le monde ce salua tous très content de se revoir. Ils parlèrent tous pendant quelques minutes jusqu'a que Guzz annonce qu'il est temps de monter les affaires .Hugo (délire) demanda à Laink

Dis donc Laink où est donc le grand Terracid ?

Laink rigola :

Il dort déjà je suis dans la chambre et il dormait déjà, pourtant ce n'est pas son genre de dormir en pleine journée surtout qu'il m'avait qu'il en profiterait à fond parce que je cite « ils me manquent trop ces cons »

Tout le monde rigola :

-Damien est sentimental maintenant ? répondit Gydias mort de rire

-ça fait PD répondit Laink toujours plié de rire.

\- Bon les mecs vu que Terra dort moi je propose que Laink vu que tu as déjà tes affaires dans la chambre tu restes avec lui, Hugo et Gydias ensemble et moi et Porto ensemble ah oui j'allais oublier Maxime (Amixem) et Cyril (SuperKonar) arrive dans la soirée .Annonça Guzz (si quelqu'un connait son vrai prénom mettez le moi dans les commentaires je serais ravie ).

Tout le monde accepta et se donnèrent rendez-vous le midi pour manger tous ensemble. Ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre respectif et préparé leurs affaires pour demain .Laink lui rentrait dans sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il rangea ses affaires et s'asseya doucement sur son lit et pris en photo Terra dormir et la posta sur Twitter « à peine arriver qu'il ronfle déjà se fainéant ». Il regarda son fil d'actualité Facebook et Twitter et décida de rejoindre ces amis qui sont les chambres voisine toute l'après –midi.

Aux environs de 18 heure Laink retourna dans sa chambre se qui réveilla Damien.

-Thomas !? Mais qu'es ce que …oh merde de je le suis endormi.

Laink rigola :-Désolé je t'ai réveillé

-nan mais ta bien fais, quel con je me suis endormi.

-oui c'est sûr que tu es con .Mais ça fais plaisir de te revoir .Avoua Laink avec un grand sourire.

-ça c'est gentil

Le petit frisé beugua une seconde :-attend tu as dit quoi ?

-quoi j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'ai juste que c'était gentil …

-non...Non rien mais c'est juste que d'habitude tu aurais « arrête ça fais gros pd ! ».

Terracid ne répondis rien et se leva pour aller dire bonjour aux autres qui était prêt pour sortir boire un verre.

Du côté de Laink, lui il ne comprenait la réaction de son ami et décida qu'il lui parlerait plus tard .Effectivement depuis même pas 24 h, sans même une vraie conversation lui soit parvenu avec meilleur ami, qu'il a déjà remarqué que quelques chose n'allait pas chez lui. Déjà le faite qu'il se soit endormi ne soit pas du tout de son habitude. Il détestait dormir la journée, il lui avait toujours dit quand il passait des nuits à jouer en live et que le lendemain, il était à moitié endormi sur son bureau quand ils étaient sur Skype.

En attendant d'avoir une réponse claire à cette histoire, notre petit gamer parti rejoindre les autres qui étaient en train de dire bonjour à Damien. Tous discutèrent un petit moment puis ils partirent tous boire un verre dans un bar quelque part dans Paris (quand on habite en Bourgogne c'est très dur de connaitre Paris). Vers minuit et des brouettes, tous avait un peu beaucoup bu sauf peut-être quelques-uns qui était un peu lucide, dont Damien et Amixem. Laink demanda l'attention de tout car il a je cite « une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ». Tout le monde se tut et écoutât ou essaya d'écouter pour certains la fameuse révélation.

Bon alors la grande nouvelle que je voulais vous annoncer c'est que je suis en couple !et que…

Terracid faillit s'étouffer et tout le monde le regarda :- ça va terra ?demanda Cyril

Oui ça va ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai avalé de travers. Mentit-il.

Et donc … reprit Laink

HugoDélire le coupa dans son élan :

Avec Mimi Mathy ? Parce que je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre tu pourrais être.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Mais ta gueule ce n'est même pas ça ! répondit Laink avec un sourire. Bref je disais que dans deux semaines on emménage ensemble, tiens j'ai même une photo si vous voulez .Tout le monde se regroupa autour de Laink, sauf un. Terracid n'écoutais déjà plus depuis un moment, il était littéralement en PLS psychologiquement, complètement brisé par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre .Et Amixem le remarqua très rapidement. Celui-ci alla le rejoindre.

ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Demanda Maxime

Terracid ne répondit rien et ce leva pour sortir du bar. Amixem l'appela mais celui -ci partit sans rien dire. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, ils avaient vu Damien sortir.

Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?demanda Guzz.

Amixem venait de comprendre ce qui se passait et alla vite rejoindre notre homme qui était repartit à l'hôtel. En effet Damien lui avait tout raconté à propos de ces sentiments envers Thomas. Il l'avait félicité et soutenue dans des moments de stresse car Damien était mort de peur que quelqu'un découvre qu'il était gay et amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et aujourd'hui il avait bien peur que ça soit la goutte qui est fait déborder le vase. L'angevin arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Damien et entra. Terracid était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains regardant le sol avec les yeux qui menaçaient de verser des larmes. Il s'asseya à côté de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Damien.

Je suis désolé Damien …je suis tout autant dévasté pour toi et…

Damien fondit en larmes, Maxime le pris dans ses bras essayant de le rassurer en vain .Terracid était complètement dévasté, déchirer, briser. Il se sentait honteux d'être tombé amoureux de lui .Il se détestait. Au bout d'une heure il se calmait enfin et Amixem le laissa seul pour qu'il puisse se reposer parce que demain c'est l'ouverture de la Paris Games Week et il ne fallait pas la rater. Damien se trouvant maintenant seul ne pris même pas la peine de se déshabiller ni de mettre sa couverture sur lui il se coucha directement épuisé par la journée qu'il qualifia « la pire de sa vie ». Amixem retourna au bar dans le quelle tout le monde se demandai ce qu'il s'est-il passé. Il entra il ne pris même pas la peine de s'assoir et dis a tout le monde qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Tous se prépara pour sortir dehors et rentra tous à l'hôtel .Cyril qui lui, avait retrouvé un peu de lucidité demanda à Amixem.

Il avait quoi Terra tout à l'heure ?

Maxime hésita quelques secondes puis lui dit :

Je te le dirais demain, pour l'instant il faut dormir. Il l'embrassa puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement du moins pour un seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 :

Le lendemain tout se réveilla, certain se doutait de rien, d'autre sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne savaient pas quoi. Et d'autre savait tout comme SuperKonar qui vient de tout savoir. Il avait de la peine pour son ami. Il avait envie de l'aider mais il ne savait pas comment. Maxime lui conseilla de le laisser faire et de le laisser tranquille car seulement les deux savaient l'histoire. Une fois tout le monde prêt ils allèrent tous prendre leur petit déjeuné. Terracid n'avais dit aucun mot depuis son réveille ni poser un regard sur Laink qui lui était sur son portable a rigolé à chaque fois qu'il recevais un message , « surement de sa copine » même pendant le petit déjeuné , et tout le monde ne parlait que du couple de Laink et ça nouvelle copine .Amixem vient à coté de Damien et tenta de le faire parler .

Je sens que ça va pas durer longtemps …vu sa tête elle avec lui seulement parce qu'il est connue vu la tonne maquillage quelle se met dessus.

Maxime puis tirer un petit sourire de la part de Terracid ce qu'il l'enchante et qui montre qu'il peut avoir encore envie de rester avec eux malgré son état. Ils restèrent quelques temps encore puis ils partirent tous pour la Paris Games Week. Arriver aux stands, Laink était toujours scotché à son téléphone et Terracid ne déballa aucun mot. Ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point mais décida de ne rien dire il n'avait pas le moral de lui faire la morale surtout que c'est Laink. Il restait quelques minutes avant l'ouverture et les deux Youtubers était assis les attendant tous les deux sur leurs téléphone. Puis arriva les abonnées abondements .Terracid afficha un faux sourire et les voyant débarquer et fait comme si de rien était .Plusieurs heure se sont écouler et une conférence devait bientôt commencer pour les deux joueurs de CS. Laink lui adressa ENFIN la parole :

-ça va terra ? tu n'as pas parler depuis hier quelque chose ne vas pas ?

« Si tu savais Thomas »pensait –il mais il préféra une tout autre réponse.

Non tout va bien c'est plus tôt toi qui n'as pas parlé, tu m'as même pas adressé la parole depuis ce matin et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ! Terra était sur les nerfs et il avait tout déballé comme ça mais ça lui faisait du bien de tout lui dire.

Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Depuis hier tu es scotché sur ton téléphone, tu as même pas vu que je n'étais pas bien hier, ce qui m'arrive très rarement et …

Damiens se fit coupé par un homme qui leurs annonça que la conférence commençais maintenant. Le plus grand ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder une dernière fois et préféras partir sur scène affichant un bon faux sourire comme il en a jamais fait .Laink le rejoignit une dizaine de secondes plus tard en compagnie de HugoDélire, Amixem et et Porto sont déjà avec Damiens qui saluaient le publique .Le publique était folle heureuse et posèrent plusieurs question que ça soit sur la chaine de Guzzproduction ou Wankil Studio , tout le monde y passait .Puis un abonné posa une question qui ne plait pas à Damien « -Damien c'est que le prochaine épisodes sort parce que tu as sacré retard et tu nous a même prévenu ! » le publique et les autres sur scène rigolaient sauf Terra . Et en plus Laink et rajoute une couche

Oui tient hier je voulais t'en parler comment ça se fait ?

Terracid en avait vraiment marre.

Eh c'est bon j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux encore ce n'est pas Laink qui fait le montage donc tu n'as rien à dire Thomas ! et les abonnées vous n'allez pas commencer à me dire ce que je dois faire maintenant ! et il quitta la scène sous le silence de plomb qui c'est installer dans la salle.

Waow c'est le stresse de la convention qui le rend comme ça ?demanda Laink

Non c'est pas du tout le stresse de la convention qui le rend comme ça ! répondit franchement Amixem et celui-ci pars aussi de la scène et parti chercher Terracid.

La convention fut arrêtée plus tôt que prévu sous un brouhaha d'inquiétude .Personne ne compris ce qui se passait même pas nos Youtubers qui font une pause dehors. Amixem les avait rejoints une dizaine de minutes après avoir raccompagné Damiens à l'hôtel. Il leurs annonça que la PGW pour Wankil serais annulée et Laink était déçus de ne pas pouvoir la continuer. Les autres étaient eux aussi déçu et Maxime était lui déçu de l'attitude de Laink envers Damien.


End file.
